1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention generally relates to an improved process for making N-(2-methoxyethyl)morpholine.
2. Prior Art
N-(2-methoxyethyl)morpholine has been found to be a very valuable chemical in the catalyst field. It has been found particularly useful as a polyurethane catalyst. However, known methods of preparing said chemical are relatively expensive usually involving a metal hydrogenation-dehydrogenation catalyst. One such method involves reaction of morpholine with ethylene glycol monomethyl ether in presence of hydrogen over said metal hydrogenation-dehydrogenation catalyst.
It would be a distinct advance in the art if finding a method of making N-(2-methoxyethyl)morpholine were found without need to resort to expensive metal hydrogenation-dehydrogenation catalyst and concomitant use of hydrogen. Such is the primary object of the present invention. Other objects will appear hereinafter.